Soins aux Cerises
by Woshi
Summary: /OS/Sequelle de l'Epidémie des Fraise/Après l'attaque des fraises qui a laissé nos héros dans un triste état et leurs relations au plus bas,une solution miracle apparaît soudainement.Et c'est Kamijou Hiroki qui trouve le plan parfait pour l'appliquer.


**Soin aux Cerises**

Auteur: Fago-chan

Disclaimer: Des négociations sont en cour mais ce manga n'est pas à moi XD

Rating: T pour sous entendus

Genre: Humour, romance et cerises. Séquelle de "L'Epidémie des Fraises."

Couples: Egoist, Romantica et Terrorist

Résumé: Après l'attaque des fraises qui a laissé nos héros dans un triste état et leurs relations au plus bas, une solution miracle apparaît soudainement. Et c'est Kamijou Hiroki qui trouve le plan parfait pour l'appliquer.

Note: Perso, j'aime plus les fraises que les cerises mais bon, je voulais suivre la trame de l'histoire. Je m'en voulais de laisser un Hiroki K.-O. suite à une indigestion de fraise, un Usagi soumis à l'abstinence malgré lui et un Miyagi victime d'absence de terrorisme donc j'ai continué l'histoire. Merci qui? Merci Mymi XD.

* * *

-"Rhaa...la ferme!"

C'était tout ce qu'Usami Akihiko, célèbre écrivain qui venait d'encaisser dix nuits blanches (un record!) pour achever son dernier livre pouvait répondre à la personne qui sonnait à sa porte depuis trois minutes. Ca ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il était couché qu'on venait déjà l'enquiquiner. Ce n'était pas Aikawa, il lui avait laissé le script sur la table basse, ni Misaki qui savait qu'il était complètement HS. Et à part ces deux personnes là, le reste des gens n'avait pas d'importance. Ce crétin d'Isaka pouvait aller se faire voir et Takahiro était gentil mais bon, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Cependant, la personne ne semblait pas vouloir partir et arrêta d'utiliser la sonnette pour frapper très fort contre sa porte. Ca dura bien cinq minutes et le pauvre homme aux cheveux gris, entre deux coups de douleurs dans sa tête, se demanda qui il pouvait bien connaître pour avoir autant de ténacité et de force pour taper ainsi aussi longtemps. Il eut sa réponse tout de suite :

-"AKIHIKO!! OUVRE-MOI CETTE PORTE!" Hurla la voix de Kamijou Hiroki. C'était bien l'une des dernières personnes qu'il avait envie de voir débarquer ici aujourd'hui.

Il se résigna cependant à aller ouvrir à son grincheux ami d'enfance en se demandant vaguement s'il avait fait exprès de venir à ce moment crucial de son existence, là ou il est le plus de mauvais poil et le plus en manque de sommeil (et autre chose...). Si c'était pour lui demander un service, c'était raté.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Hiroki." Demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte à un homme brun furibond. Celui ci entra sans ménagement et claqua la porte derrière lui pour montrer ouvertement son mécontentement.

-"Que tu répares tes idioties, voila ce que je veux!" Grogna le professeur de littérature vraiment pas d'humeur à la diplomatie aujourd'hui.

-"Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?" S'interrogea l'écrivain, la tête dans le brouillard. Il avait beau chercher, il n'avait pas fait de débilités, du moins, aucune qui ait un rapport avec Hiroki...

-"Des fraises!"

-"Des fraises?" Répéta Akihiko, ayant définitivement mis le cap à l'ouest.

-"Oui, des fraises. Des montagnes de fraises! Des rivières de jus de fraises. Des tonnes et des tonnes de glaces aux fraises, assez pour refaire le Mont Hakkoda. Des milliers de pâtisseries pour recréer le monde de Charlotte aux Fraises!" Beugla le brun devant son ami d'enfance qui se demanda plutôt s'il n'avait pas pété les plombs.

-"Tu parles de celles que je t'ai envoyées?" Ca y est: il arrivait enfin à réfléchir. Maintenant, il restait à comprendre pourquoi le brun était si insatisfait de son cadeau.

-"A ton avis! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit?"

-"Attend un peu, je t'offre des fraises, ton fruit préféré et tu me hurles dessus, c'est quoi cette histoire? Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça."

-"Si! J'exige réparation pour ces deux semaines de souffrance que tu nous as imposées!"

-"Nous? Tu serais au courant pour..."

Il eut à peine le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Misaki annonçant son entrée, coupant ainsi le dialogue échauffé entre les deux amis d'enfance.

-"Usagi-San, il y a une livraison de..."

Puis il se figea en reconnaissant le professeur Kamijou qui semblait d'être en plus d'une humeur massacrante. Le Démon qui était venu en personne lui rendre une visite? L'information se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et son visage prit une teinte du bleue au blanc en partant du haut. Ca y est, s'en était finit de lui! Il voyait déjà sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, de ses premier pas au jour ou ce pervers d'Usagi-San lui a fait l'amour en passant par sa décision d'entrer à Mitsuhashi.

-"Takahashi?" Fit simplement Kamijou en fronçant les sourcils

Sa voix devait être plus grave que d'habitude car le pauvre étudiant tomba tout de suite dans les pommes avec des spirales à la place des yeux à l'instant même ou il posa ses yeux marron sur lui. Usami, que cet incident acheva de réveiller, se précipita vers lui, affolé. Il le souleva dans ses bras après quoi ce fut à son tour d'exiger des explications à Hiroki pour que son précieux Misaki soit aussi bouleversé. Bien qu'il le fût pour trois fois rien, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu s'évanouir à une simple vision.

-"C'est un étudiant de ma classe, et alors?"

-"Hiroki, je crois que tu devrais sérieusement penser à être plus souple pendant tes cours." Misaki lui avait déjà parlé d'un prof effrayant qu'il surnommait le Démon. Il avait soupçonné Kamijou d'être celui ci mais maintenant, il en était sûr.

-"C'est bon, hein! S'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à bavarder ou dormir, je ne serais pas tout le temps obligé de les remettre dans le droit chemin!"

Akihiko soupira tout en caressant les cheveux de Misaki. De toute évidence, son pauvre amant avait subit un traumatisme. Il valait mieux qu'il ignore que Hiroki était un ami d'enfance. Cela ne ferait que renforcer ses pensées sur lui comme quoi il était vraiment bizarre pour avoir des fréquentations de ce genre. Alors qu'il allongeait l'étudiant sur le canapé, arrangeant Suzuki-San pour lui servir d'oreiller, il vit son ami d'enfance ramasser ce que Misaki tenait dans ses mains avant de perdre connaissance.

-"Des cerises?"

-"Ha oui... c'est une longue histoire. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais m'en débarrasser de quelques unes..."

-"NON MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI!!" Explosa le brun, se retenant à peine de lui balancer la boite en pleine tête ."Je viens me plaindre des tes fraises et tu me réponds avec des cerises !!"

-"Ecoute, Hiroki, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé avec mes fraises chez toi mais ne m'implique pas dans tes histoires de fous."

Le professeur de littérature classique du se faire violence pour ne pas tuer tout de suite ce crétin avec un culot aussi gros que sa perversité! Cependant, en voyant les caisses de cerises, une idée traversa son cerveau de génie. Une idée qui allait non seulement lui servir à lui mais également à la deuxième victime de cette attaque de fraises qui les avait laissés tous les deux vidés de leur énergie. C'est pourquoi au plus profond de son moi intérieur (la partie Sadique de sa personnalité qui rivalisait avec sa partie Mignone, la seule que Nowaki réussissait à faire sortir), il ricana d'avance sur ce qu'il allait faire.

-"Akihiko, finalement, j'en veux bien de tes cerises. Considère ça comme un dédommagement des fraises!"

-"Comme tu veux à partir du moment où tu m'en débarrasses. Tu en prends combien?" Demanda l'écrivain tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de son amant.

-"Deux caisses."

-"Ok, prend les et vas-t-en. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me refasse un malaise en voyant ta tête au reveil."

-"Pff, parle pour toi!" Grogna le brun qui comprenait maintenant très bien les raisons pour lesquelles il voyait son élève dormir constamment en cour. Pauvre petite chose d'Akihiko...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shinobu ignora les réprimandes de sa sœur qui duraient bien une heure. Chaque jour, il avait le droit à la même chose: Risako qui lui criait dessus parce qu'il refusait de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Un jour, il était rentré chez lui en colère, claquant toutes les portes au passage il ne voulait parler à personne. Le jour où il a découvert les fraises envoyées à Miyagi pour être exact. Depuis, il déclarait ne pas vouloir parler à cet "enfoiré" quand Risako lui disait recevoir un appel de sa part et il se débrouillait pour sortir de son lycée au bon moment pour éviter de se faire kidnapper (aux grands maux, les grands moyens, c'était la devise de son abrutis d'amant. Mais ou avait-il bien pu pêcher cette manière de faire?)

Cette situation ne pesait pas seulement à Shinobu, Risako aussi commençait à en avoir plein le dos. Déjà, prendre les appels de son frère de la part de son ex-mari une fois par jour, ce n'était pas son job, mais en plus, elle devait supporter les humeurs de son infernal petit frère. Comment était elle sensée refaire sa vie avec ça ? Finalement, il n'y avait que les parents que cette situation ne touchait pas trop. Surtout la mère puisque le père était quand même concerné par l'un des meilleurs éléments de son université.

-"Est ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer pourquoi il appel comme ça tous les jours et pourquoi toi, tu refuses de lui parler?" Cria une énième fois Risako à son petit frère qui était actuellement assis sur son bureau, dos à elle, en train de travailler une quelconque matière.

-"Ce n'est pas tes affaires, je t'ai dis!" Répliqua l'étudiant, boudeur.

-"A partir du moment où ça me met en relations avec mon ex-mari alors que je me décide enfin à tourner la page, si!"

-"Rien, c'est juste un gros con!"

-"Merci pour cette explication des plus enrichissante." Fit ironiquement Risako en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-"Ecoute, il n'y a rien à dire. Je veux plus entendre parler de ce type, un point c'est tout."

-"On est deux dans ce cas. Seulement le problème, c'est qu'il continue à téléphoner pour _toi_ et qu'au final, c'est _moi_ qui prend les appels."

-"Tu m'ennuies."

-"Et moi c'est ta relation avec lui qui m'ennuie. Franchement, je me demande bien comment il pouvait supporter un gamin comme toi."

Sur ces gentils mots, elle s'en alla enfin de la chambre, laissant une sensation glacée dans le cœur de Shinobu que celui ci ne connaissait malheureusement que trop bien. Oui, aux yeux de tous ces prétentieux d'adultes, il n'était encore qu'un gamin. Un gamin aux capacités intellectuelles développées mais un gamin quand même. Juste parce qu'il avait un sale caractère, on mettait tout ça sur le dos de sa puérilité. Mais des adultes impulsifs, il en existait des tas, à commencer par ce professeur qu'il commençait à haïr plus que tout de monopoliser SON Miyagi !

D'un côté, c'est ce qu'il redoutait un peu, après que son amant ai plus ou moins avoué son orientation sexuelle, qu'il aille voir ailleurs lorsqu'il se lasserait de lui. Mais qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? Il faisait pourtant tout pour essayer de se mettre au même niveau que son amoureux. Il n'avait que dix huit ans et il menait déjà la vie sexuelle d'un adulte. Lui qui n'a jamais fait une seule corvée chez lui mettait la main à la patte pour faire plaisir à Miyagi. Bon, d'accord, il faisait des erreurs mais qui n'en faisait pas ?

Et puis, il y avait cette histoire de fraises aussi ! Miyagi aurait pu lui dire qu'il aimait les fraises au lieu de lui laisser bêtement cuisiner du choux...quoiqu'à la réflexion, en fait, il s'en fichait un peu puisqu'il s'était fixé comme objectif de faire aimer son choux à Miyagi. Mais là n'était pas la question. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il semblait préférer les fraises de ce type. Cette histoire lui a laisser une dent contre Miyagi.

Il en était là, à déprimer lorsque sa sœur l'appela d'une voix forte pour une quelconque livraison. Allons bon, il n'avait rien commandé pourtant et il n'avait aucunement l'envie de régler ce genre de truc. Il consentit néanmoins à sortir de sa chambre pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait, histoire de se changer les idées. Et il resta abassourdie devant la grande caisse qui se dressait devant lui. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une erreur en voyant la taille du truc. Risako jeta au colis un œil soupçonneux comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe. Il faut dire qu'elle aussi, elle était habituée aux attentats terroristes...

Après un moment d'observation entre sa sœur et le présent avant d'embarquer le second dans sa chambre sans un mot, laissant Risako outrée dans le couloir.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, il ouvrit le présent pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'une cargaison de cerises. Des bonnes cerises à en juger leur couleur rubis et leur apparence bien brillante. Il ne résista pas à la tentation et en goûta une. Exquise ! Bien sucrée et parfumée comme il le faut, la chair ferme et la pulpe juteuse. Il cracha le noyau avec un sentiment de bonheur. Au moins ça dans sa journée pourrie. Mais de qui pouvait bien provenir ce cadeau?

Il vit qu'une feuille de papier avait été mise entre deux étalages et la lu rapidement.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Puis il s'emballa complètement.

Et finalement le châtain fondit en larme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis tout à l'heure, Kamijou Hiroki faisait les cent pas dans son grand appartement, ses pieds manquant une énième fois de se prendre dans un livre qui traînait par terre. Il était nerveux, c'était dans sa nature mais là, dire qu'il était angoissé était un euphémisme. Pourvut que son plan marche comme sur des roulettes. Dans le pire des cas, de toute façon, il pourrait toujours accepter de migrer dans une île déserte en compagnie du professeur Miyagi. Ou pas... Après tout, la première partie de son plan ne pouvait que fonctionner à merveille, c'était la deuxième qui lui posait problème.

Il n'arrivait pas à prévoir la réaction de Nowaki mais il espérait quand même qu'elle se rapprocherait de ce qu'il espérait. Après tout, ça partait quand même d'une bonne attention. Mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, son effronté d'amant était en retard aujourd'hui. L'histoire des fraises était pourtant terminée, depuis que Akihiko avait finit de lui en envoyer (depuis hier donc... c'est là qu'il a sauté sur l'occasion pour aller se plaindre, se traitant de boulet au passage de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt). Il espérait donc qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé sur la route comme un accident ou une minette qui venait le draguer.

Il en était là, à l'attendre quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin dans un claquement familier. Hiroki tenta du mieux qu'il put de calmer ses battements de cœur mais rien n'y faisait. Il prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage et décida enfin à se jeter à l'eau.

-"Bienvenue, Nowaki."

-"Hiro-San, tu vas bien?" Demanda le médecin,surprit de le voir comme ça.

-"Oui...j'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Curieux, l'homme aux cheveux noir ébène vit son amant se décaler pour découvrir une grosse caisse de cerise sur laquelle c'était marqué: « En remerciement des fraises". Nowaki écarquilla les yeux puis reporta ceux ci vers son petit copain qui préférait s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dehors avec des légères rougeurs aux joues. Quel magnifique couché de soleil selon lui. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire lumineux qu'abordait Nowaki, touché par ce geste. Cependant, il l'entendit très bien s'approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et voila...

-"Hiro-San, je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement je suis content." Murmura le médecin dans le cou de son amant.

-"Alors ne dis rien, contente toi juste de les accepter, toutes!"

-"Avec joie, Hiro-San ! Cela fait si longtemps que je n'en n'ai pas mangé."

-"Tu devrais être content alors, en plus celles ci sont de très bonnes qualités." Forcement, il avait quand même vérifié avant de prendre les caisses d'Akihiko.

D'ailleurs, il se garda bien d'avouer à Nowaki qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas lui qui avait acheté ces cerises. Il refuserait d'y toucher en sachant qu'elle viendrait d'un homme qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Encore une puérilité de la part de Nowaki. D'ailleurs, il avait également refusé qu'il donne des fraises au professeur Miyagi plus d'une fois. Il verrait peut être ça comme un encouragement dans leur relation. C'est vrai que Hiroki avait aussi omis de mentionner que Miyagi avait maintenant quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie qui veillait particulièrement au grain... il se rappelait dans quel état son supérieur était lorsqu'il lui avait décrit la crise de jalousie que Takatsuki-Kun lui avait fait en voyant ses fraises.

-"Hiro-San..."

-"Simplement, promet moi une chose : plus jamais de fraises dans cette maison!"

-"C'est promis, Hiro-San" Rigola le brun, comprenant le message. C'est vrai qu'il y était allé un peu fort avec ce fruit ces derniers temps mais il préférait se dire que c'était juste une passade. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de défendre son nom d'amant. Même si c'était juste à coup de fraises...

-"Bon, tu préfères tes cerises en tartes ou nature?" Demanda Hiroki.

-"J'aimes surtout celles d'Hiro-San." Chuchota Nowaki dans le creux de l'oreille du brun.

Hiroki mis un moment à comprendre avant de tourner écarlate gêné et indigné par les paroles de son crétin d'amant. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir lu ce foutu bouquin d'Akihiko (Junai Egoist, quel nom débile pour les définir !) ou le professeur Miyagi qui lui soufflait des trucs par téléphone mais Nowaki devenait beaucoup trop vaniteux ces derniers temps. Et qui en faisait les frais..?

-"CRETIN!!! Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore!" Hurla Kamijou en se débattant des ses bras. Il rougit toutefois lorsqu'il sentit ses grandes mains chaudes passer sous sa chemise pour taquiner ses tétons roses.

-"Mais Hiro-San est délicieux." Répliqua Nowaki en embrassant la peau sensible tout en refermant sa poigne sur son corps.

-"Toi... si à chaque fois que tu reçois un cadeau, ça te met dans cet état, j'arrêterais tous sauf pour les grandes occasion !" Grogna le professeur tout en tentant de retenir ses gémissement.

-"Chaque moment avec toi est un grande occasion."

Définitivement abattu par ce dernier argument, Hiroki se laissa porter jusqu'à la chambre par un Nowaki enthousiasme qui saisit une occasion si belle et si rare. Et cette nuit là, il l'aima encore et encore que toutes les fraises qu'il avait pu lui offrir paraissait une bien maigre preuve d'amour. Et son amant répondait de façon tellement sensuelle que ça lui donnait à chaque fois envie de recommencer. Oui, Hiro-San était vraiment mignon, surtout entouré de cerises...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Misaki se réveilla enfin d'un cauchemar dont il était question Kamijou le Démon et Usagi-San faires choses assez... ahem, il fut plus que soulagé de se rendre que ce n'était effectivement qu'un rêve. Il reconnu sans mal la chambre d'Usagi-San, à son grand désarrois, parce que pour connaître cette chambre par cœur, il y avait passé bien des heures. Il rougit à cette évocation et se redressa sur le lit de l'écrivain. Ecrivain qui n'était pas dans la chambre à l'épier ou sur le lit en train de le déshabiller. Il constata d'ailleurs avec surprise qu'il avait encore tout ses vêtements.

Soupirant pour la forme, il se leva enfin, curieux de savoir ce que son amant fabriquait puisqu'il n'écrivait pas (l'ordinateur était éteint), il ne l'abusait pas et il ne dormait pas (trois activités qui pouvaient bien résumer le quotidien de l'écrivain). Il descendit à pas de loups pour le voir dans la cuisine, derrière le comptoir, avec son tablier en prime. Alerte ! Alerte ! Il devait l'arrêter au plus vite !

-"Usagi-San, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?"

_-C'est un miracle qu'il n'a pas encore fait péter la maison!!_

-"Ha, tu es réveillé? Et bien, j'essayais de faire le repas de ce soir..."

Misaki s'approcha pour voir posé sur la table un grand bol dans lequel baignaient des cerises dans une sorte de matière visqueuse. Cet étrange met dégageait la même aura que la fameuse omelette qu'il lui avait faîte. Quelque chose lui disait que ça devait avoir le même goût...

-"Usagi-San...je crois que tu ferais mieux de mettre ta patte au four..."Le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose pour remplacer ce truc !

-"Mais ce n'est pas une tarte. Je voulais faire une salade de fruit." Répondit Akihiko le plus naturellement du monde

-"Et c'est quoi le machin jaune là."

-"De la mayonnaise,de l'huile d'olive et de la sauce salade. Moi aussi, je me disais que j'avais un peu forcé la dose."

Misaki hésita entre péter les plombs contre cet idiot d'écrivain qui confondait salade de fruit et salade tout court (vive l'influence occidentale !) ou fondre en larme devant un tel gâchis de cerises. Finalement, il n'eut aucune réaction et se contenta de lui dire qu'il se chargeait de tout en cuisine maintenant qu'il avait reprit ses esprits. Autant éviter une intoxication alimentaire doublée d'une explosion dans la cuisine. Akihiko se contenta de sourire puis laissa la place à son amant ainsi que son tablier.

Après avoir mangé une véritable salade de fruit en silence, l'écrivain décida de parler enfin de ce qui le tourmentait :

-"Misaki... est ce que tes cours se passent bien à Mitsuhashi."

-"Oui pourquoi?"

-"Tu n'as pas de problème là bas, avec par exemple, un de tes enseignants."

-"Ben, non, à part Kamijou le Démon. Mais bon, celui là, il a un problème avec tous ses élèves!"

Akihiko sourit. Oui, c'était juste une fausse alerte. Hiroki était colérique et traumatisait TOUS ces élèves, et pas seulement Misaki. La pensée que celui ci ai pu être une cible s'effaça avec soulagement de son esprit. Un convoiteur de moins à rayer de sa liste, ça faisait du bien.

Misaki se leva pour aller faire la vaisselle et en le voyant ainsi, tellement mignon dans son tablier que ne tenait plus. Il s'approcha doucement à pas de loup puis il prit Misaki dans ses bras par surprise et commença à lui embrasser la nuque, réveillant des rougeurs et une chaleur bien connue. Il adorait les réactions effarouchées de son amant qui voulaient simplement dire "Encore". Avec un petit sourire, il passa ses grandes mains froides sous le tablier du brun qui commença à réagir.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fous?" Se rebella l'étudiant en grognant. Grognement qui se changea très vite en gémissement lorsque l'homme aux cheveux gris lui mordit l'oreille avec passion.

-"Je t'aime."

Et par ces simples mots, Misaki savait déjà que le reste de sa nuit était scellée. Il ne savait pas ce que Usagi-San avait encore dans le crâne mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était plus ou moins liés aux cerises...Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point sa vie avait prit un tournant vraiment bizarre depuis sa rencontre avec l'écrivain.

Et après ?

Après il ne put penser à rien car l'écrivain en question s'appliquait justement à bien lui faire tourner la tête...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miyagi était affalé sur son canapé, une clope au bec et un bouquin en main, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il lisait. En vérité, intérieurement, il était un peu (beaucoup) tourmenté. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Shinobu car celui ci s'obstinait à lui bouder depuis l'histoire des fraises. Et il n'était apparemment pas près à se faire avoir comme la dernière fois. Et pourtant le professeur de littérature avait déployé des trésors d'imaginations et des ruses dignes des plus grands espions pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'approcher. Et le gamin était assez intelligent pour ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

Vraiment, quelle galère !

En plus, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le joindre, il tombait soit sur le doyen (il allait finir par vraiment passer pour un lèche-botte !), soit son ex-femme (qui était aussi contente que lui de l'avoir au téléphone).Le lendemain de l'incident, il avait supplié Kamijou de remédier à ce mal entendue mais celui ci n'a rien voulu entendre, déjà préoccupé par ses propres problèmes, et lui disant en plus que c'était bien fait pour sa poire...vive la solidarité!

_-Ce sale gamin me fera devenir fou... Pourquoi il a fallut que je tombe amoureux de lui !_

Bien sûr, la meilleur chose à faire était de s'excuser mais d'un : son orgueil ne lui permettait pas de s'abaisser à ça, deux: même s'il en avait l'attention, Shinobu ne l'écouterais sûrement pas. Qu'y avait-il de mal en même temps à s'offrir des fraises ? C'est vrai qu'il avait un bon feeling avec Kamijou mais c'était uniquement amical, il le taquinait seulement pour s'amuser, rien de plus. Seulement voila, Shinobu avait tendance à tout prendre au sérieux et au premier degré. Après en avoir pourtant fait les frais, Miyagi n'avait toujours pas comprit la leçon.

Un bruit de sonnette le tira net de ses pensées. Voila autre chose. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à recevoir. Il consentit néanmoins à aller ouvrir par politesse.

Et il se retrouva avec un Shinobu en larme qui se jeta à son cou.

Il se pinça discrètement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait. Non, la pièce ne semblait pas prendre des allures d'un vaisseau spatial et Shinobu était toujours en train de chouiner dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait et pourquoi Shinobu débarquait soudainement chez lui en pleurant comme une madeleine, mais après tant de temps ou il n'a pas pu voir le garçon, il profita pour l'enlacer gentiment, simplement. Après tout, autant profiter du moment présent.

Une fois que le lycéen fut un peu calmé, Miyagi lui demanda enfin ce qu'il avait.

-"Je suis désolé pour mon comportement! Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça dans ma jalousie." Répondit simplement le châtain en reniflant. Miyagi écarquilla les yeux de surprise et dit tout fort dans sa tête 'Alléluia !' Finalement, les miracles existaient.

-"C'est rien..."

-"Oui, mais j'ai honte de moi. J'ai reçu tes cerises et je suis tout de suite passé te voir."

Le grand homme haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Il n'avait _jamais_ envoyé de cerise. Il laissa cependant Shinobu continuer à s'expliquer. Après tout, le petit avait l'air réellement bouleversé alors vaut mieux éviter de le contredire. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les conséquences.

-"J'ai aussi lu ton mot ou tu m'as expliqué ce qui se passait avec ce Kamijou. C'est juste un collègue, un bon ami, c'est ça ? Miyagi, je...je me sens si bête."

Kamijou ! Bien sûr! C'est sûrement lui qui a du envoyer les cerises et le mot d'explication en son nom. A l'intérieur de lui, un petit ange sonna la trompette. Bénis soit son bien aimé subordonner qu'il se jura de remercier comme il se doit demain matin. Il se promit de ranger son bureau et de ne rien laisser comme travail supplémentaire. Finalement, il y avait bel et bien un lien spécial qui les unissait tous les deux. Il saurait quoi répondre au prochain qui disait que Kamijou n'était qu'un démon sans cœur.

-"Ce n'est pas grave Shinobu. Moi aussi j'aurais du te prévenir." Répondit Miyagi avec un sourire réconfortant et assez fier de lui.

-"Oui mais...ces cerises, elles étaient si bonnes. C'était vraiment un beau cadeau. Et puis le mot était si tendre. Miyagi, je t'aime!" Le jeune ado se serra contre le torse du professeur qui commença à ne plus se sentir, il était peut être temps de calmer son amant.

-"D'accord Shinobu, j'ai compris. Maintenant tu devrais me lâcher et retourner chez toi. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter à une heure aussi tardive." Rigola nerveusement le brun.

-"C'est bon, je leur ai dit que j'étais chez un ami. On a le temps..."

-"Le temps?"

-"Et bien oui, dans ton mot, tu m'as dis que tu te sentais mal depuis notre dispute et que tu aimerais beaucoup qu'on se réconcilie dés ce soir, alors je suis là."

Le sang de Miyagi ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'aurait _jamais_ mis une telle proposition dans une lettre pour Shinobu. Et c'est là qu'il retira net toutes ses pensées innocentes à l'égard de Kamijou Hiroki. Il était pire qu'un démon, c'était le diable en personne, sortit direct de l'enfer ! Il s'imaginait d'ici le sourire sadique qu'il avait du aborder en écrivant cette satanée lettre !

Et maintenant il était coincé ! Il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il avait dit dans cette lettre puisque c'était sensé être _lui_ qui l'aie écrite et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver encore dans une engueulade avec son amant. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas chez lui. En vérité, il était dans son bureau ! Et juste un canapé pour dormir qui plus est... Et il n'était de toute façon pas question de faire ça maintenant!

-"Miyagi... toi aussi tu m'as manqué." Murmura Shinobu d'une voix languissante en se plaquant encore plus contre lui, à cheval sur une de ses jambes, le rouge aux joues et le désir dans les yeux.

_-Et merde!_ Jura intérieurement le professeur en sentant une bouffée de chaleur bien familière s'emparer de lui.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Qu'il allait le regretter amèrement demain. Que ce diabolique Kamijou n'attendais que ça de son côté. Qu'après tout, il pourrait très bien dire à Shinobu qu'il avait changé d'avis et que cette lettre était écrite dans le feu de la passion. Oui, il avait mille et une excuse de ne pas céder ce soir.

Et pourtant, tout ça fut dispersé comme de la poussière dans une brise lorsque son amant posa timidement ses deux lèvres sur les siennes. Au diable les problèmes futurs, là, juste maintenant, il n'avait pas touché Shinobu depuis des jours, il n'en pouvait plus...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, le professeur Kamijou arriva d'une humeur rarement joyeuse ce matin là. Sa mine était plus brillante que de normal même s'il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à marcher. Il salua brièvement ses collègues de travail qui n'auraient jamais cru voir Kamijou dans un tel état. Ce qui leur fit le plus peur était surtout le sourire un peu trop étiré qu'il abordait avant de rentrer dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec le professeur Miyagi. Il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait mais ce n'était pas leur affaire, Quand il s'agissait de ces deux là, surtout réunis, il valait mieux se tenir à distance.

Le brun trouva un Miyagi concentré sur son travail, pour une fois qu'il ne glandait pas. Le bureau était plus ou moins en désordre mais il savait que ça allait très vite être remédié.

-"Bonjour professeur Miyagi." Fit le châtain d'un air qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible.

-"Bonjour professeur Kamijou." Répondit amèrement le fumeur. C'est là qu'on voyait que quelque chose clochait car normalement, il aurait déjà du se jeter sur lui avec des exclamations plus ou moins indécentes.

-"Vous avez passé une bonne soirée?"

Même si cette question avait été formulé le plus naturellement possible, Miyagi devinait sans mal qu'intérieurement, le démon était en train de ricaner cruellement de son sort. Il tenta cependant de sauver les meubles comme il le pouvait:

-"Très bien, j'ai juste mis un peu de bazar dans mon bureau mais rien de grave..."

-"Je vois... dans ce cas, je vous suggère de vous y mettre tout de suite... et au fait, vous lui rendrez sa chemise, il l'a oublié ici." Répondit Kamijou en montrant ladite chemise qu'il avait trouvée en haut d'une étagère, bien trop petite pour appartenir au grand brun fumeur. Cette fois, c'en était finit de lui. Miyagi ne put que rigoler nerveusement en prenant la fameuse chemise qui sentait encore l'odeur de Shinobu. Il savait que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid mais alors là...

-"Kamijou, tu es tellement cruel..."

-"Allons bon professeur, je vous demande juste de ranger votre bureau et terminer votre travail pour le reste du trimestre afin qu'il ne m'encombre plus." Ce qui signifiait entre autre que Miyagi n'aurait plus aucune minute à lui pendant un bon moment. Il s'affala sur son bureau avec un nuage noir au dessus de lui. Il avait creusé sa propre tombe et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas se plaindre puisque le châtain avait arrangé les choses entre lui et son terroriste...

-"Allons, allons." Reprit Kamijou avec un sourire en coin, trop étiré pour être innocent." Je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur, je vous ai apporté un petit panier de cerises. Et cette fois, en main propre. Comme ça, vous n'aurez plus de problème de mal entendu par courrier."

Ce type était le diable en personne.

Mais il ne pu pousser ses pensées plus loin que quelqu'un frappa déjà à la porte de leur bureau. Et pour une fois, ce fut Kamijou qui accueilli l'élève puisque lui, il était trop déprimé pour quoi que ce soit.

-"Est ce que vous aimez les cerises ?" Demanda Misaki, craintif. Vu ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il était rentré dans ce bureau, il y avait de quoi !

-"On adore ça, surtout lui." Répondit un Hiroki pointant du pouce un Miyagi en pleine phase de dépression, en se forçant de ne pas sourire face à un élève. Il avait une réputation à converser quand même.

-"Ha, dans ce cas, j'ai ça en trop..." Misaki tendit une corbeille remplis de cerises, toujours aussi craintif mais d'un côté, rassuré que les choses n'aient pas prit un tournant bizarre comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude en ce moment.

-"Parfait!" Fit le professeur de littérature en lui prenant brutalement des mains." Votre cadeau est apprécié à sa juste valeur! Maintenant retournez travailler!"

Misaki partis sans demander son reste, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas pousser sa chance plus loin. Kamijou retourna s'assoir à son bureau et commença son propre travail avec une moue satisfaite. Il du cependant s'absenter lorsqu'il recut un coup de fil de la part de Nowaki... De son côté, Miyagi abandonné à son sort, entre deux tris de papier, pensa vaguement l'adolescent aux yeux verts, ayant l'étrange sentiment que c'était plus ou moins à cause de lui que tous ces problèmes étaient arrivés les uns après les autres.

Il ne saura jamais à quel point.


End file.
